Investing Love
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: A heated argument between S&A when Alex finds out that she and Riley are now partners... and what happens when the WRONG person walks into the WRONG moment? one-shot. PLEASE read...


_A/N: SET IN SEASON 6: _

_Read on… all the blanks will be filled in as you go on… :)_

"**G**ood one Alex," Stevie snapped sarcastically before storming off. They were at Killarny. She had been delivering some supplies that Riley and Alex had needed for some fencing. Alex immediately went after her. Stevie rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why did he always have to act like a macho man?

"He's the one who quit Stevie," Alex pointed out. Stevie pulled a face. "I didn't twist his arm or hold a gun to his head. It was his choice not mine."

"You didn't exactly give him a choice now did you," she shot back. "You're acting like Harry!"

Alex's face filled with rage. Stevie wasn't afraid of Alex, she was in love with him but she had never been scared of his temper. He would never hit her. When he had disappeared after the apparent death of his brother Nick, she had been scared for him and for herself. Loosing him was not an option. She would be devastated. But she had never told Alex that. He was married to a deceitful liar. "Crap! He isn't pulling his weight around here. What do you care anyway, why does it matter if he has a job here or not?"

"Because he's my mate, Alex. He's my business partner and he's a bloody hard worker. You can't honestly tell me that he isn't better than all the other farm hands on Killarny put together."

Alex shook his head. He had no reply because he knew that Stevie was right about this. Stevie shrugged knowing full well he was coming to his senses. Alex was hot headed just like she was but he was also reasonable.

"Since when did you go into business together?" the question took Stevie by surprised. Alex didn't look happy; she could almost see jealousy on his face. She wasn't sure how to answer him. The last thing she wanted was for Alex to think she was romantically involved with Riley. But part of her wanted him to get jealous – not that the plan with Leo had worked, he had only edged her on. A thought came to mind; he had defended her when Leo's real personality was discovered. Had he been protective because he loved her, like she loved him? She wanted to believe that.

"Are you going to answer me?" he demanded.

"A week after you left for your Honeymoon," she confirmed. She didn't like answering the question. She felt awkward and she knew that Alex was not happy about it either the last thing she wanted was to make their relationship anymore complicated than it already was.

"How long had you know him before you agreed on this?" he pushed.

"About 24 hours…"

He rolled his eyes. "You went into business with a man you'd known a couple of hours. Are you bloody insane? Surely you can't be that stupid."

"Don't you dare call me stupid!" she screamed. "What right do you have to tell me anything about how long it takes before I do something? You proposed to a woman you'd known for 3 days. I'm surprised you even knew her last name!"

"That's different."

"Why because it's you and not me?"

"I'm not investing money and stock."

"No just the rest of your life!"

"You don't even know this guy Stevie, you have no idea who he is or what he did before he met you."

"Hullo, the same can be said for a woman you promised to spend the rest of your life with. She lies to you continuously and you're stupid enough to take her back. What does that say about you?"

"That I'm willing to give her a second chance because she's my wife."

She felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Why did he have to find her anyway? What did Fiona have that Stevie didn't? She was just as pretty – according to people even more so. Why hadn't Alex just picked up his damn phone when she called him? She would have told him she was in love with him and it would have been his wedding ring she was wearing on her left hand.

"You know I'm right Stevie," his voice was calmer now. She was too sad to reply. She was beginning to recall how stupid she had been with all her chances. She had had a few to tell Alex what she really felt about him and she had blown every one of them. Now the consequence was heartbreaking; he was married to someone else.

She shrugged and turned to walk away. But he was quick to grab her arm he could see that she looked sad and that whatever he had said had upset her. He didn't like to see her depressed, just as she hated to see the pain in his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't answer she just looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted him. "Stevie… what's up mate?"

She shrugged again. What was she supposed to say to him? How was she supposed to make him understand that every time she saw him it pained her to know that he was married to someone else? She wanted him to know how she felt, but now it made no different because he would never love her in return. He loved his wife – or so she thought.

"Please tell me?" he pleaded.

She only shook her head.

He stepped forward and drew her into his arms. She didn't push him away instead she lay her head on his chest as the tears fell from her face. He stopped asking questions and just held her. When Stevie finally did pull away, Alex was looking at her with an unreadable expression. She could almost sense that something powerful was about to happen. She was right. Without hesitation, Alex put his left hand on the back of her head and placed his right hand at her waist.

She wanted to kiss him. She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted him at that moment. Now that her feelings for Alex were clear to her she knew there was nothing more she could ask for but him. She only wanted him to feel the same way about her.

Stevie's eyes automatically closed as his lips touched hers. It was a passionate kiss. One that told them both how much they meant to each other without mere words. The chemistry was strong but the love they both held for each other was stronger. Stevie's heart finally took over and she began moving his mouth over his, there was no denying the love between them.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice screamed from behind them. They heard nothing. The kiss stayed in motion. "Excuse me!" the voice demanded.

Finally the kiss ended and they both pulled away slowly and reluctantly. Neither of them wanted it to end. When Stevie took a step back it was then that she noticed Fiona watching her with rage. She had just witnessed the entire kiss and it was clear that Alex felt the same for his best mate.

"Fi…" Alex was surprised to see her standing there.

"Do you want to explain yourself?" she did look or sound happy about this. Privately Stevie was smiling to herself. This was what she had wanted for a long time and now even though she had only received a portion of it; it was enough to keep her going. So long as Alex didn't regret what had happened – she couldn't handle that.

"I didn't know you were… I mean it just… I guess…"

"You just kissed her Alex. You cheated on me! I thought you loved me," she was beginning to cry. _Save the tears_, Stevie thought. _He's mine now_. Of course she didn't share her thoughts but it was a nice feeling to know that when Alex had kissed her she was sure what she felt in her heart he did too.

"I thought I did too," he looked back at Stevie in awe. Stevie smiled happily at him.

"Excuse me! I'm still here," she had been ignored yet again as moment of reverence passed between them.

Alex turned back to his wife. "I'm sorry Fi. I never meant for this to happen but as long as I'm being honest with myself, I need to be honest with you." There was a pause in the conversation and Stevie held her breath as she waited for Alex to tell his wife what he was feeling. _Please let him love me_, she wished. "I'm in love with Stevie. I have been for a long time."

He turned back to see her reaction. She was smiling.

"I love you too," she told him biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying. _Don't be a dream, please God don't let this be a dream_.

Alex ignored Fiona then and pulled Stevie back into his arms. Another kiss was shared. It had taken them almost three years to realise that what they both wanted was right in front of them and had been the whole time.

"I love you Alex," she repeated. "I love you so much." It felt good to be honest with him about it. She had waited a long time to say those words and she was tired of holding off.

"I love you too cowgirl."

There was nothing Fiona could say now. She had lost her husband to her enemy and she had no choice but to walk away and leave the two of them in each other's arms. She knew that this time she had made one too many mistakes with Alex and this one had cost her, her husband.

_What did you think? _

_Reviews are a wonderful help… do you think it was worth the read?_


End file.
